Hunting for you
by assbutt-in-Hogwarts
Summary: All Annie McDonnell wanted was to do her own thing and hunt some monsters along the way. But once you get wrapped up into the Winchester's lives, there's no getting out. Rated M for language and suggestiveness. OC, AU
1. Chapter 1- Prologue thingy

Hunting for you Chapter 1 - **Prologue**

_**AN: Hello, fanfictioners! So in the spirit of my desperation over finishing all the seasons of supernatural I came up with a fanfiction idea that wouldn't leave my head. More like I came up with an OC who I fell in love with and wanted to write about because I LOVE creating original characters in my head. I'm just trying this out, I'm not that good of a writer so bear with me. I hope this doesn't suck :)**_

_Nebraska, 2004  
_I never expected this case to turn out to be so damn fucked up. Hunting freaky things since the age of sixteen makes a person kind of jaded. Only the things that are truly crazy seem crazy.

This case wasn't even supernaturally crazy. Just a common ghost. What is surprising, is the fact that someone is trying to help themselves to my case. In fact, at the moment they are helping themselves to the right to point a gun at me.

I know for a fact that these two men are hunters. Every hunter has that 'I have seen things that can't be unseen' look in their eyes. This situation must be handled with care or else I might just get shot. I want to die awesomely, definitely not from being shot during some random misunderstanding.

"Let's not do things we might later regret, okay. Do you really want to shoot a fellow hunter? I think not, let's team up against this ghost." I say calmly and give them an iffy smile.

A look of recognition passes the older man's face "You're McDonnell's little girl, aren't you? You look just like your old man, with the hair and the accent and all. How's he doin' by the way?" he asks.

I give him a sad smile. Even though I don't appreciate being told that I look like a man, I know that he means well. "Dad got killed a few years ago. A vampire." I said and the guy's shoulders fell "Well, that's a damn shame. He was a good man. Put that gun down, Dean." the younger lad (Dean) lowered his weapon and offered me an apologetic smile for pointing a gun at me.

"So have you got any leads on this ghost?" Dean asks and I smirk. I'm way ahead of them.

"Yes, before you two came in here to fuck shit up, I got a nice look at our Casper the unfriendly ghost. I think I know where he's buried." without another word I start walking toward them. Actually I start walking toward the door, they're just blocking it. I really didn't want to work with these two dweebs, it would just end up being awkward.

Gesture with my hands toward them when they seem to not understand that I want to exit the door and they should get out of the way. When they finally realize, I walk out of the front door and to my car to put away my weapons.

I see another car parked next to mine, an old Chevy Impala. It looked damn sexy, but I must admit that my car was somewhat more efficient. Normal cars take up much less fuel than old cars of awesomeness. That lessens the need to stop at gas stations and I can move around faster and it's also harder to trace me. Nobody notices Toyotas, but classic cars tend to draw attention.

The men have followed me out of the house, I see Dean cringe at seeing my boring undetectable car. I assume he is one of those men who love their cars and name them, wonder what the impala's name is. I got the brief image in my head of Dean kissing the car, too disturbing.

I turn around to them, we need to clarify this case thing. It may be a boring case, but it's still mine and I won't let them take over for me. I need to start what I have finished.

"So I assume that you're going to skip town now, right?" I ask hopefully, already predicting their answers because they look like stubborn people.

"Yeah, as soon as we finish this case." Dean smirks, taking joy in annoying me. I let out a sarcastic laugh "Nice try, this one is mine. I'm sure there are plenty of other cases you could do. Go on, I can handle this by myself." I tell him and he shakes his head.

"How about you leave and we'll stay here and burn the bones. Or we can work together." from the wagging of his eyebrows, I see that us working together could also be seen as a sexual innuendo. Yes, he seems like a sexual innuendo kind of guy. I wag my eyebrows back at him and see him smirk.

I smile at him as alluringly as I can while I undetectably open my car door and then, when he least expects it, I get into my car and drive off into the sunset. Figuratively of course, since she sun has already set, actually I'm just driving towards the ghosts grave.

I never expected hear the name Winchester again, or that they would play such an important role in my life.

_**AN: This is just the prologue, so I didn't go into much detail about the character here. I'll try to introduce her to you all smoothly as I go along with the story because that's just how I roll. I hope this was okay. If you liked it, go ahead and review. I'll consider any suggestions and I really want to get a conversation going with you all :) I'll update again as soon as possible.**_


	2. Chapter 2- Will you do the fandango?

**Hunting for you Chapter 2 - Will you do the fandango?**

_**AN: Still kind of trying to get into the flow of this story. I'm not even sure where I want to go with this, I'm kind of just free writing here. But I hope it's enjoyable :)**_

The odds of me bumping into the Winchesters were quite small. But somehow, a couple of years later I happened upon them again. I was at the Roadhouse, visiting Jo, who was practically the only person I had considered my friend through the years. She wasn't even a hunter, so I didn't have to be worried about her going off and getting herself killed.

I visit the place as often as I can between hunts. I also have my own home, a safe haven of sorts where I go when I have free time. But I had just got done with a case that was only a few miles away from the Roadhouse and I hadn't found a new one yet, so I thought that I should pay a visit to my people.

I arrive to the place as I usually do. Driving to the parking lot like I own the place, blasting Queen on full power from my car. I walk in the door with as much theatricality and fake bravado as I can muster up, but I am greeted by an unfamiliar sight.

The two extra guys sitting on the stools are _not _the regular daytime crowd of the place. I vaguely recognize one, but I can't remember where I have seen him before.

I ignore them and walk up behind Jo and embrace her.

"Hey, little lady. You up for some fun, 'cause I know I am." I imitate a redneck man's voice. I'm pretty good at hiding my heavy scottish accent and faking other ones. It's necessary for being undercover, my accent is just so damn 'sexy' that people can't help but remember it. I find it annoying.

Of course the 'pretending to be a pervy man' joke is something I pull almost all the time with Jo, so she doesn't fall for it. Instead, she jokingly plays along "Sure, big guy. Just so you know, it's been a while, so I'm only agreeing because I'm sexually frustrated."

We break out in gales of laughter and still haven't stopped when Ellen walks up to us and hugs me. She's been like a mother to me my whole life, having replaced my psycho birth-mother who I avoid at all costs.

"You girls carry on with that joke, people might just start thinking that you mean it. Not that there's anything wrong with that."

"Mom you know that we're just joking. Hey, Sam and Dean come over here and meet Annie." Jo waves the two strange guys I saw earlier over.

"This is Dean," she gestures to the shorter guy who looks vaguely familiar, "and this is Sam Winchester." She says, gesturing towards the taller one (who is really, extremely tall).

"Hey, I'm Annie. It's nice to meet you, Jo has told me so much about you!"

"Really?" Sam asks.

"No, not really. I was just trying to be polite." I answer him and they laugh awkwardly. "Well, it looks like you guys are busy, so I'll just go now."

We mutter awkward yeah's and I go sit behind the bar where Jo has went back to while I was talking to the Winchesters.

"So, what, they're the quiet type?" I ask Jo and she shakes her head, laughing.

"Definitely not. I'll guarantee that Dean will be hitting on you before an hour passes."

"Yeah, I'm not sure that he's my type." I say to her, scrunching my nose, Jo's eyes widen.

"Are you serious? Did you get a good look at him, do you need a monocle?"

"Nah, he's fugly. I mean, look at those pouty lips and those big green eyes. Eww." Jo realizes halfway through that I don't mean it and shake her head at me through her giggles.

"You really can't think of those guys as unattractive. I think they got lucky in the gene pool, but unlucky in everything else." she tells me.

"DO tell me your sweet and juicy gossip."

"I think their stories aren't mine to tell. You've got to ask them yourself. They've just been through some tough shit recently." her eyes land on the brothers who are now approaching us.

* * *

"I thought I recognized you from somewhere! You're the one who stole our case in Nebraska a few years back." Dean exclaims after a few hours of us sitting by the bar, drinking and talking. I finally remember that case with the two dunderheads who wanted to shoot me.

"If you think very long and hard, you'll realize that it was _my_ case you were attempting to steal, not the other way around. No hard feelings about you almost killing me though."

Dean laughs "I'm thinking we'll have to agree to disagree on this one."

"So you two have got some history, huh?" Sam asks and wags his eyebrows at me. I scoff.

"I never slept with Dean, if that's what you're hinting at. I'm not THAT easy."

"If you have sex with me, I'll say that the case in Nebraska was yours." Dean jokingly attempted to flirt, even though he knew it wouldn't work.

"How 'bout that. But the truth will be victorious, even without intercourse."

Sam almost spits his drink out "I can totally see why you and Jo get along."

"Yea, fending off drunk men has brought us together. We're like war buddies." I wink at Jo as I say it and she smiles at me.

"I'm not drunk!" Dean exclaims, Sam gives him a pat on the back while Jo and I laugh.

"So what brings you two dweebs here?" I ask them.

"We just got done with a hunt nearby and we're using Ash's skills to track down a demon who has caused us quite a lot of trouble." Sam tells me.

"What kind of trouble?"

"Oh just the usual. Killed our parents and whatnot." Dean tries to be all tough guy and joke about it, but I can see that he is hurting.

"You know it's okay to be sad and show it. Noone will judge you." I let him know quietly.

Dean groans and walks away to the same table he and Sam were sitting behind before Sam just shakes his head.

"He's taking it hard, but he won't talk about it. I've tried to get him to, but he just brushes it off."

"Well, he can suck it up all he can, but he'll blow up soon enough and it ain't gonna be pretty."

"Yeah, that's kind of what I've been expecting." He states sadly.

"Hey you guys stop gossiping about me!" Dean shouts from behind the paper he is reading. I laugh as I walk into the back room to see what Ash is up to.

_**AN: I hope it was okay. I'm trying to ease into the character and the story, this chapter was all about establishing the relationships between the characters. If you liked it, please review, if you didn't like it then you could still tell me how much it sucked. Just be delicate about it :) Until next chapter!**_


End file.
